


Förgätmigej

by Ikajo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Baffled Avengers, Canon What Canon, Flower Language, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fuck Magic, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Good Loki (Marvel), Implied loss of child, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes doesn't know much about himself. He knows even less about the stranger he finds one day in an alley. Turns out they have quite a few things in common. What they don't know about themselves or each other can prove to be either dangerous or wonderful. With their luck, it's both.





	1. Orange mock

He watched the former prince stalk his cell, still wilfully pride and unbroken. Occasionally he would sneer at the other occupants in the dungeons. Their plan relied on this haughty attitude. Leif came into view, holding a bottle with a clear liquid. Breathing out Stein grabbed the green coat and the glass. Together they walked over to the Trickster and stepped inside the cell.

"What's this? Late night visitors? How drull."

"Silence, you are being summoned", Leif barked.

"Am I? You don't sound so sure." God of Lies. They had to be careful.

"The queen wishes for lady Eir to examine you", Stein said. "Put this on." He handed over the coat. As he had hoped, hearing about the queen made the former prince compliant.

"Lady Eir demanded that you drink this", Leif said, having caught on and filled up the glass. "All of it." All of it? It was very potent and could knock someone out with just a few drops. Who knew what drinking the whole thing would do. Eyeing them suspiciously Loki drained the glass two times regardless and let himself be herded down a corridor. After a while he seemed to have caught on but suddenly stumbled.

"What the..." he slurred. "You! What did you give me!"

"You don't need to know!" Leif growled. They stopped in front of a rift, a temporary pathway. "You call yourself Skywalker. Try to walk this." The Trickster couldn't hear them, his head lolling. Stein looked around to make sure no one could see them. Then they heaved the unconscious Jotun through the rift.

* * *

Someone had once told him that being on the run was its own freedom. They had been wrong. He didn't know much about himself. The fried remains of his brain was rather scattered. His name he had found at a museum and wasn't that ironic. James Buchanan Barnes. That was his name. Steve Rogers was a name he knew but didn't remember why. Nor could he explain why he decided to pick up the oddly dressed strangers that was lying unconscious in an empty alley.

The guy was all limbs, thin and tall. Black hair fell in ringlets. His clothes were quite fancy in black and green, making the pale skin seem even paler. Lugging the stranger to his tiny closet of an apartment had been surprisingly easy. After taking off the shoes and the coat he let the weird man rest on his bed. Despite being hungry James didn't leave while the man was out of it. Too dangerous. It seemed like hours before the stranger groaned and blinked slowly, sitting up in confusion. Vivid green eyes took in his surroundings before landing on the former Hydra soldier.

"Good morning", James greeted.

"Good morning? Where am I? Who are you?"

"You are in my shitty apartment in a small town outside of Illinois. I'm James. And you are..."

"I am... I... I... don't know... who am I? I don't know who I am..."

"Welcome to the club. I only know my name really. You don't know yours?"

"I'm not... sure... La... Lou... Li... no.. Lo... mm... son... sun..."

"Lou Sun?"

"I don't know... it doesn't sound quite right but not quite wrong either. Guess it is good enough."

"Well, if you don't know who you are you can stay here if you want."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose on you."

"We are in same boat, Doll. Might as well work together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Förgätmigej is forget-me-not in Swedish. They are the same flower.


	2. Oleander

Even if James called him Lou Sun he was pretty sure that wasn't his name. But since he couldn't remember his name, that was fine. It was strange. He didn't recall anything about his identity or his life prior to waking up in the tiny apartment. Yet, he _knew_ things. Unless they were simply delusions created by his mind. The brunette was only slightly shorter and had lent him some clothes. He was out looking for food, saying he was trying to be inconspicuous. Lou looked around the living space. There wasn't much. One small kitchenette with a space to sit where a mangy sofa were placed. A tiny bathroom, a bathtub squeezed in with the toilet and sink. He was sitting on the bed in what supposedly were the bedroom. With the frankly ridiculously small bed and the built in closet it was a miracle it fit. There were nothing to do so he decided to investigate the clothing he was found in.

The shoes were unremarkable but comfortable, the coat on the other hand were made of heavy leather. There were marks here and there. In the back he found a strange slit. For some reason the pockets were sewn shut, yet he felt compelled to try to stick his hand in them anyway. To his amazement the limb disappeared inside, his fingers closed around something. He withdrew the hand and looked at his hand. Three colourful stones, each had been smoothed to clear shapes. Curious he tested to do the same on the other side. This time he withdrew deep yellow metal. Small nuggets. Magic pockets. Fascinating. Maybe they contained something to do as well. They did. He pulled out a book written in some odd language that he actually could read.

When James returned he had finished the book and was sitting in the sofa, feeling even more bored. The other looked a bit haggard and flopped down beside Lou.

"No food?"

"Couldn't find any. Nor any temporary jobs."

"James... I looked at my coat and discovered it has magic pockets."

"Magic pockets?" The brunette gave him an unimpressed look. "With what? Magic beans?"

"No... why... never mind. Look." He placed his findings on the saggy table. "Do you know what they are?" His kind host picked them up and turned them over.

"These are gold nuggets", he said. "And these look like gemstones. Where did you find them?"

"In my pockets."

"Huh. If we find somewhere to sell these we should be able to eat pretty well. If it's okay with you."

"It is the least I can do for you since you are kind enough to let me stay here. Besides, I do need to eat as well."

* * *

After a trip to Chicago to find a jeweller who was more than happy to buy the gold and the gems James and Lou settled in pretty well. With food being taken care of he didn't need to scramble as much. Was able to stay inside. Because the apartment was so small and he was almost squatting, almost, they had to compromise regarding the sleeping arrangements. After having tried to take turns on the sofa they settled on sharing the bed. It was small and it was cramped but it worked.

He had been nervous about showing his left arm, being made of cold metal and all, yet Lou just gave it curious look. The raven himself had a brand on his back, almost hidden by his long hair. It wasn't very big, smaller than his index finger in each direction but it sat deep in the skin, looking like it got infected at one point. There was no point in asking since the guy didn't remember anything anyway.

"James, if you keep doing that you will fall of the bed", Lou complained.

"What do you want me to do about it? It's a small bed."

"Just turn around, sleep on the other side."

James tried to comply but it didn't work because now he was still on the edge but couldn't wrap the ratty blanket around him. His friend gave him a stink eye. 

"For love of the Norns! Just come closer, I won't bite you!" he snapped. Reluctantly the former soldier obliged, ending up spooning Lou. "See? Much better."

"You are freaking cold! Come here!" It was true, the raven was rather cold. Which felt rather nice since Barnes tended to feel slightly feverish. "What was that you said before?"

"Before?"

"That, for the love of... something..."

"I... don't remember... it must be a habit I have forgotten. Will your arm be okay? It won't fall asleep?"

"It is made of metal, Doll. I will be fine."

* * *

There was absolutely nothing to do. He had ransacked his magic pockets after more books but only found a few that decidedly wasn't meant for leisurely readings. There were several other oddities he found and was starting to get suspicious about himself. Someone had to enchant the coat in the first place. It was also slightly small, suggesting he outgrew it at some point. So why had he been wearing it. A few more nuggets of gold tumbled out in combination with a couple more gemstones. James insisted he put them back, they could survive on little and selling them would draw unwanted attention. For some reason the brunette didn't want anyone to find him, was terrified of it even. So, Lou obliged. Even though he was still bored.

There really wasn't much to do. James could lie on his back for hours on end, thinking or trying not to. Whenever Lou grew tired of taking a walk or sit starring at the wall he would plump himself down on top of the man. It never got any reaction. Not even his pranks got much more than a shrug. He couldn't say why he did it but one rainy day after he had spent time just watching the other man Lou decided to have some fun. After manoeuvring himself to be level with James crouch he unbuckled the belt and unzipped the worn jeans. A glance up showed that the brunette had noticed what he was doing but was still puzzled. At least he assumed that was what the raised eyebrow meant. He wasn't stopped, however. Maybe the other didn't think he would actually do anything. 

James let out a string of curses when Lou started licking and gently sucking the member. Apparently he was experienced and knew what to do. The curses faded to a needy moan. Now this was fun. He kept up his administrations, letting his body do the work since it seemed more familiar than his mind. As the lenght grew hard he increased the intensity, adding just a little bit of teeth just there, licking along the vein and swallowing it down. James had gone quiet, to lost in pleasure to make even a single sound. When he came he only let out a strained groan and was suddenly panting hard.

"You are a crazy bastard", he grumbled. "Why did you do that?"

"Why not? It was fun and we both got something out of it. I'd say you needed it."

"Crazy bastard."

"If you say so. Guess I won't do it again then."

"Shut up, we both know you will."

"Of course."


	3. Red Poppy

Sending out Lou to get things was a tad bit risky. Not because he drew attention to himself but because he tended to bring home more than just food. He was careful with the money certainly even if he was very keen on somethings. Like books. He had found a second-hand store and everytime he went out he bought something. Mostly books. Once read he brought them back, unless he really liked one. Then he kept it. The box with playing cards was actually a pretty good idea. They would spend their evenings with a game or two. James really thought it was a bit unnecessary to get a fluffy blanket and some bed linens. Increasing their meagre wardrobe was... fine. In the end, it was Lou's money who paid for it all. With his magic pockets. He could even cook some decent meals, cutting down costs further.

The guy was a mystery for sure. Then there were his _solution_ to boredom. Be it a rainy day, he had nothing to read or was just plain bored. It didn't matter. To be fair, James didn't stop him. At all. Since Lou took care of his boredom by giving James a blowjob. From that first time it had become something of a habit. And it felt so freaking good, more times than not the pleasure got so intense he couldn't anything but breathe. The guy had to know every trick in the book. Not one to be outdone, Barnes did his best to give back. He had quite fun doing it even if he was nowhere near as good. They did a few other things when they became too bored, mostly jerking the other off or mutual masturbation. 

A few months after Lou had arrived in his life, with both still ignorant about their past, Autumn came and soon the first biting cold of winter was upon them. The small apartment had no heating and the tiny window let through cold air. Most day heavy sleet would bombard the streets of their little town. Unlike James the cold didn't really bother Lou. But the wet snow did. Their kind of neighbour had warned them that a heavy storm was inbound. Reluctantly they had set out to gather enough supplies to last them at least a week. The store was fairly depleted already but they managed to scrape together a decent amount.

"Why buy bottled water?" James asked his friend.

"Just a feeling... almost like a memory yet not at all..."

"Alright, there is plenty of it at least."

As it turned out Lou was quite good at bartering. They were pretty much the last costumers before the store would close for the storm. So by arguing and cajoling they was allowed to buy anything they could carry for just ten dollars. It was a slow walk back to the apartment. Sure, they had all the supplies they might need and it wasn't exactly heavy. Just cumbersome. Stumbling into the scrub they were thoroughly wet and cold. Before they could squeeze into the tub the power went off. No running water.

"Great... good thing you insisted we by the bottles."

"Maybe so", Lou was shivering so hard his teeth were jittering. "Bu... but a wa...rm bath would be... n... nice." James agreed. Even after drying themselves with a towel they were still cold. Finally they simply burrowed down under the thick blanket. He ignored his friend's remark about unnecessary things being useful. First they simply enjoyed the feeling of getting warmer. But as the storm took hold, the temperature dropped further. After an hour or two they were both bored, having exhausted any conversation. Not that they were talkative people in the first place. Out of boredom James squeezed some of the lotion into his hand, the flesh one, let it warm slightly before palming Lou's member, stroking it leisurely. The raven let out a small sigh and settled back. Maybe it was boredom or perhaps curiosity but James let his hand wander further down, poking at the warm bud.

"Pillow", Lou muttered.

"What?"

"Pillow, under my hips."

"...alright..." he did as he was told. The more he fingered the more into it he became. His friend spread his legs to allow him to sit between them. He licked his lips, the bud was swallowing three of his fingers and his own lenght had started to ache. Sounds of pleasure nagged at him. Removing his fingers he lined himself up, looked at the raven before pushing inside. Both let out a very, very dirty groan. Lou grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him down, claiming his lips. James moaned into the kiss and bucked his hips. From the growl he got, that was the right thing to do. It wasn't particularly gentle but it felt so good. So right. How long had it been since he had been able to have sex? Not just a blowjob. Full on intercourse.

Hours later they collapsed, exhausted. Was it the third round? The fourth? Either way he had lost count. In the back of his mind he knew it was odd that someone could keep up with his enhanced body. He ignored it and shoved the thought to the darkest corner of his mind, he didn't care.

"Man... I don't want to get up to clean off..." he mumbled.

"James..."

"Yeah?"

"I think... I might have magic..."

"Why'd you think that?"

"Because I instinctively cleaned us up with a hand gesture."

The brunette peered at his friends, because even though they were fucking they were not lovers. Then he shrugged. It didn't matter.

* * *

The third day of the storm they ran out of bread. James were snoring away after another round of sex, a great way of passing time, but Lou was getting hungry. He got up and inspected the cans of food. The idea of eating cold food didn't sit too well with him. Turning a can of soup he started thinking. If he could clean up a mess with a wave of his hand, what if he could do other things as well. Like heating his soup. He opened the can and poured the soup into a disposable bowl, eyeing it. Heat, he wanted heat. Directed at his meal. Not too hot but warm. A moment later steam rose from the liquid. Taking a spoon he tried it. It was perfect. Not too hot but not too cold. Easy to eat while warming him from the inside. James was suitably confused when he was presented with a hot meal as he woke up.

"Did the power come back on?"

"No, I used magic."

"Really?"

"At least I think so", Lou shrugged. "How else can I explain it? I even managed to make some bathwater."

"Did you leave any for me?"

"I haven't used it yet. It doesn't go cold..."

"Huh. Lou the wizard", James ate his meal with some haste but still smiled at the raven. "Got a nice ring to it."

"Mmm... maybe." Lou leaned forward and stole a kiss. The brunette set aside his now empty bowl and pulled him down, pinning him to the bed. Strands of the scruffy beard tickled his skin as his friend kissed and licked his neck. Moaning the black-haired man spread his legs. Sex was really great. James was not the most experienced but he had great stamina. Later they were soaking in their small bathtub. Relaxing.

"Man... I don't think I ever have had this much sex. It's great."

"I agree. Although..."

"Yeah?"

"Nothing..." Lou turned awkwardly in the tub so he could rest his back against the brunette's chest. He was feeling oddly possessive. Unbidden words rose in his mind, _I don't share!_ and he somehow knew it wasn't about material things. Two arms, metal and flesh, snaked around his middle. Maybe James was also feeling possessive. He could hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a theme to my chapter names. Can you figure it out?


	4. White Violet

Lou had actually gone ahead and gotten him a Christmas present. It was very small and simple. A necklace with a Norse rune. They had not discussed celebrating the holiday but that didn't stop the maybe-wizard from getting excited about it. He had uses his magic to make the apartment look ready for Christmas. For a guy with no memory he was good at the wizarding stuff. Maybe it was like muscle memory. He didn't remember, but his body did. And on the Eve, in front of a pretend fireplace, Lou gave James the necklace. 

"It's the rune for Fire. Ansuz. I remembered that it is the rune of Loki, the god of mischief. If felt... fitting."

"The Trickster. Yeah, it is quite fitting." He put it on. "Only, I don't have anything for you."

"There is only one thing I want."

"What is it? Maybe I can get it for you."

"It is not an item. I want you to say the words you've kept hidden. About how you think of me."

James felt himself blushing. It was not surprising, not really. The guy was very intelligent and could see through lies and deception with ease. If that was what he wanted. "Lou Sun, I'm an idiot but I fell in love with you", he said. "Hope you don't mind this moron loving you."

"Quite the opposite ", Lou mused with a pleased smirk. He draped himself over the former soldier, locked his arms behind his neck and kissed him. Deeply. Not minding at all, apparently. The brunette slipped his hands beneath the t-shirt and caressed the smooth skin. As always he wished he had sensation in his metal fingers.

"I love you too, James Barnes. And I don't share."

"Doll, neither do I. Let me make love to you."

"What are you waiting for then?"

"Crazy bastard", James pulled him close. As far as Christmases went it wasn't too bad. Not bad at all.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. Your crazy brother escaped prison a year ago and you only tells us now?" Tony glared at the uncomfortable thunder god.

"Please, Stark. The Bifrost was only recently repaired. After searching the other realms we concluded he must have found his way here, to Midgard."

"How? If your rainbow bridge was broken, how could he come here?"

"Loki is known as the Skytreader. Or Skywalker. He can travel the branches of Yggdrasil unharmed."

"Skywalker? Really? Like Star Wars?"

"I don't know... I have a feeling you are not talking about an actual war..."

"Forget it. I can't bother to explain. Great, a crazy demi-god on the loose and Shield has gone poof."

"Shield is gone? What happened?" Thor seemed truly shocked.

"Hydra happened", Steve said absent-minded, staring at his tablet. Out of all the Avengers he were the only one not on edge. Granted Clint looked like he wanted to chew through his bow.

"Hey Cap, what's got you so distracted? Did you miss we have a meglomaniac on the loose?"

"I'm sorry, it's just I think I've finally managed to track down Bucky. You know, with the facial recognition software you showed me. I'm only getting coordinates though and I can't seem to find the actual location."

The genius sighed and took the tablet. They were going to need the super soldier to defeat Loki and until his brainwashed friend was retrieved safe and sound he would be unreliable. It was fairly simple to just place the coordinates into Google. Within seconds he had a location. 

"Who the heck names their town West Town?" he grumbled. "On the border to Illinois, not to far from Chicago. A small town. Should be easy enough to locate him."

"What about Loki? We need to find him!" Hawkeye protested.

"Finding my brother when he doesn't desire to be found is... difficult. The invasion was very unusual tactics for him." Thor said. "Let's find Captain's friend. He might even be able to aid us against Loki."

There wasn't much more to be said. They agreed to wait a week before going. More time to find an exact location. Or see if their target would run.

* * *

When he had thought of finding Bucky it had not been with the Avengers in tow. He wasn't ungrateful, just unsure if it was the best way to about it. Who wouldn't run confronted by all the Avengers? Steve winced when Tony powered up his blasters and shot the door. It fell inwards with a crash. Someone was sitting on an old sofa but it certainly wasn't Bucky. Loki looked different from the last time they saw him, dressed in old jeans and a worn long-sleeved sweater. His hair fell in ringlets at his shoulder. He was sitting his with hands raised with two playing cards posed, more cards were scattered on the low table. It almost looked as if he had been building a house of cards. Green eyes stared at them in confusion. The next moment a door slammed open and Bucky flew into the room, grabbed the Trickster to hide him behind his back.

"Who are you? Why are you barging into our home?" The brunette snarled at them, still acting protective towards someone who was far stronger than him.

"Bucky... it's me..." taking of his cowl he hoped his friend would recognise him. "Can you remember? We were friends."

"Why would a friend ram my door down instead of just knock on the freaking thing?" That was a good point. On the other hand, why was the god of mischief staying with Bucky?

"James?" the Trickster spoke. "Are these people you know?"

"Doll, my memory is way to fried to be certain of anything. Well, except one thing. I only recognise two of them. Vaguely at that."

"Loki?" Thor said. "What are you doing here?" The Thunderer seemed almost eager to apprehend his brother but Loki didn't react to his name. When he studied them there were no sign of recognition. It was like he had forgotten them.

"They seem rather hostile..."

"Brother? Please look at me. Why are you here?"

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" Bucky demanded. 

"He's talking to the bastard hiding behind you", Barton growled, his had his bow at ready. This didn't escape the former assassin.

"You have some nerve, barging in and threatening Lou like this!"

"Lou?" Tony stepped out of his suit. "Barnes, who do you think this is?"

"Lou Sun, my boyfriend you ass."

"Okay... except his name is Loki. He invaded New York a few years ago. Maybe you heard of that?"

"Oh yeah? Did he win?"

"Er... no. We defeated him."

"Then it wasn't Lou! You fuckers wouldn't stand a chance against him."

"James... you don't have to defend me", Loki placed a gentle hand on the metal arm before looking at them. "My apologies. The truth is that I don't know anything of my past. Before I woke up here in James' apartment I can't recall anything."

"You have lost your memories?" Natasha narrowed her eyes. "Where did Barnes find you?"

"In an alley not far from here. That was about a year ago."

"Lou, you don't have to tell them anything! They have no right! This is our home and if they intend to hurt you..." Bucky's voice broke. Could he really be in love with the Trickster? He actually seemed worried. In response Loki caressed his cheek and kissed him. They were not prepared for that.

"If they try to hurt either of us they will regret it", he promised.

"Brother... do you not know who I am?" Thor tried. "What about your seventh birthday? Sif hid a salamander among the gifts and you got so scared you accidentally set your favourite toy on fire."

"That sounds rather mean..." the Trickster said, tilting his head. "I'm sorry but I have no idea who you are. Should I?"

"We are brothers! I'm Thor and you are Loki. Sons of Odin."

"Loki? Like the Norse god?"

"Yes!"

Loki actually burst out laughing like he was hearing the best joke he had heard in ages. Tears squeezed from his eyes. He steadied himself on Bucky's shoulder.

"Oh, an excellent jest. By Bor's beard it is the best one I have heard in a while."

"Loki, you just used our grandfather's name!"

"Hm? What did I say?"

"You said by Bor's beard!"

"Oh... I... wha..." the Trickster seemed unsteady all of a sudden, making the former assassin defensive again. Hugging him close.

"You better start explaining what you want. And if even one of you try to lay your hands on Lou I will fucking kill you all!"

Steve felt like crying. What a mess. What a horrible mess.


	5. Petunia

While his mortal friends stood outside the small living space, arguing about their course of action, Thor supposedly stood guard. In truth he was watching his brother. There were no sign that he was lying about his amnesia. True, Loki was good at being deceitful but this didn't feel the same. His personality was very recognisable yet it lacked so much of the anger and resentment he had gotten used to. The Trickster sat with his lover on the mangy sofa, keeping him calm by speaking softly. That it was _Loki_ keeping _Barnes_ calm spoke volumes. From time to time green eyes darted to him in curiosity but no recognition. 

"I say we just throw him in a cell!" Barton hissed. "I don't believe his bullshit."

"I'm not so sure it is bullshit", Banner said. "He really didn't seem to know us at all."

"Regardless, I have no doubt Barnes would lose his shit if we tried to contain Loki", Lady Natasha said. "He is oddly protective."

"If they have a real relationship, that's typical for Bucky", the Captain said. "How can we handle this with as little damage as possible?"

"Simple", Stark said. "We make them live in the Tower."

"What!" Barton again. "Are you crazy?"

"That's debatable. Listen okay. We have a former prisoner of war, brainwashed assassin and probably still quite deadly. We also have a possibly amnesiac demi-god who is maybe faking it but maybe not. The two claim they are a couple and is clearly protective of each other. We can't leave them alone but we can't simply attack them either. Therefore we need to place them somewhere they can't cause trouble while we can keep an eye on them. Ergo, the Tower."

"You think they agree?" Thor asked softly. "We barged in like a bunch of marauders bent on robbing them. Armed against two unarmed men who has seemingly lived here quietly for a year. My brother may have lost his memory but I doubt he has changed that much."

"Well my thunderous friend, the trick is not to force them but make an offer they can't refuse", the engineer said and blinked cheekily before sauntering in to talk with the two.

* * *

The room they had been given was larger than the whole apartment. It was a comfortable room, certainly. High up with an amazing view. A large bed and two armchairs took up the most space. Lou found that one of the doors led to what looked like a closet and the other to a sizeable bathroom. With a big bathtub and a separate shower. Their meager belongings didn't even fill one shelf of the book case and their few clothes didn't need the closet. James sat on the bed, looking unhappy. He had agreed with the raven that it was in their best interest to come with these people. It gave them a semblance of control at least. But of course that didn't make it any easier.

"James? Dear?"

"I will be fine, Doll. Just... just need some time. These people... they want to throw you in the slammer... and what do they want with me? What if I'm not who I think I am?"

"Oh, my love... you are James with the sort of fried brain and I am Lou the wizard. Do you think I would stop loving you for something like that?"

"No! No. But... it scares me..."

"And if I turn out to be Loki? An actual god? Who according to these people caused a lot of damage? Would you stop loving me?"

"No", the brunette shook his head and smiled softly. "You really have a way with words, Doll. There is no way I could stop loving you."

"See, we got nothing to worry about." Lou wrapped his arms around James' neck and kissed him lovingly. "You know, this bed look big and comfortable. We should totally try it out."

"What if they are spying on us? I wouldn't put it past them."

"Then let's give them a show. I suspect they would be less inclined to spy then."

"Crazy bastard", a shit-eating grin lit up the weathered yet young face. "Let's do it."

* * *

Tony wanted to escape to his workshop. Geebers his teammates could argue. Clint was still complaining and making demands while Thor wanted to bring baby bro back to Asgard. Steve cautioned against doing anything hasty, which was a good idea actually, while Natasha secretly tried to hack his security feed. Really Nat? Annoyed he pulled up the feed from the lovebirds' room and flicked it on to a holo screen without thinking.

"Stark! What the fuck?" Barton yelped. Rogers made a strangled noise while Pikachu muttered about cleaning his eyes. Looking up the billionaire realised what had caused such reactions. On the screen Loki and Barnes were getting busy with some obviously vigorous sex. There were no sound, otherwise he was sure they would be treated to a concert of naughty sounds.

"That's one way of discouraging peeping at our resident villains", he noted.

"Bucky is not a villain", Cap protested. "He wasn't himself when he committed those crimes."

"He is shagging that blue-eyed monster", Clint muttered. "Makes him a bad guy in my opinion."

"Blue-eyed?" Thor asked, turning back as the feed was cut. "What do you mean blue-eyed?"

"I'm talking about Loki of course!"

"My brother has green eyes. Their vivid colours are famed across all the Nine Realms. Even your stories mention that. Eyes the colour of emeralds." A troubled expression formed on the Thunderer's face. "I have wondered about Loki's actions during the invasion. They seemed so unlike him... I assumed the Void made him mad but..."

"You brother has invaded planets before?"

"Not as you think. We are sons of Odin, we have often been tasked with protecting the realms. Loki is cunning and often use under-handed methods. One time a few decades ago a small planet named Zakron got overtaken by rogue Aesir and Vanir. While Father planned an attack to counter them Loki went there in secret. By the time we got there he had already liberated the Zakronians and reinstated their leaders."

"What did he get out of it!" Natasha asked. "He doesn't paint me as the kind who does something without gain."

"Zakron produces mage stones, the best in the galaxy. My brother has since got their best stock. He didn't demand it but when asked what he might want as their thanks he mentioned the stones. They were more than happy to give them to him."

Tony tapped a finger on the counter, thoughtfully. There were much they didn't know about the dark god. Maybe there was more to it than they realised...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that there is such thing as Flower language? *Hint hint*


	6. Monkshood

Sooner or later everyone needed to eat. That was the reasoning behind why Stark didn't give the two unexpected guests a proper apartment. It would force them to go to the communal kitchen for food. Steve wouldn't say he lay in ambush but he did certainly wait for an opportunity. There was no other reason why he was awake this early, sitting in the kitchen. A chill spring shower drizzled outside. He heard the patter of feet, his teammates all preferred to eat breakfast on their own floors, so he let himself hope a bit. Loki walked into the kitchen dressed in a ratty T-shirt and a ratty pair of pants. The long hair was gathered in a messy bun. He looked so far from the proud god they had fought years earlier.

"Good morning", the Trickster greeted with a nod. "I fear I never learnt your name."

"Steve Rogers. Bucky is still asleep?"

"Bucky? Oh, you mean James. No no, he is awake. He tend to be a bit... forlorn in the mornings. Sometimes nightmares haunts his dreams see. I will bring him food later."

Steve studied the god of mischief as he looked through the cabinets and the fridge. There were no hostility, no suspicion and no sign he was anything but a human. Loki seemed... relaxed. Unconcerned. It was probably an act but he sold it.

"The voice in the wall told me you knew James when you were young and that this is a while since. Is this true?" The soldier jumped, the dark prince was mixing something together while watching him.

"Yeah... we were childhood friends. Thick as thieves. Then the war came and things... changed."

"Such is the nature of war I understand." Steve saw it, an opening. 

"You have been in war?" he asked.

"I don't know. It is possible I suppose. This happens with some frequency. I have knowledge but lacks context as to how I know it. Then there are the things I do without thinking. Gestures and using magic. Somehow I know what to do, but how or why?" Loki shrugged and poured the mix in a hot pan. Was he making pancakes? They were very thin if that were the case. The god of mischief fried a stack of his thin pancakes before he started cutting fruits and breakfast meat in small pieces. Mixing them with some white sauce. 

"Do you want one, Steve?" The soldier jumped when he was addressed. "It's crepes. I have more of a sweet tooth than James so we learned to compromise."

"Er... yeah, sure." It was weird to be talking so casually with Loki. Steve tried one of the crepes. The white sauce was either creme fraiche or cream cheese mixed with apples, pears, ham and some deli chicken. Topped with some honey.

"Wow, that was really good!"

"Thank you. James can't cook but I enjoy it a lot. May I ask you a question? Why do you call him Bucky?"

At that the super soldier actually smiled. "James was a common name when we grew up. There were several of them just on our block. Bucky comes from his middle name. Buchanan. What about your name? He calls you Lou." Loki was quiet for a moment, biting his lips.

"That's because I don't remember my name. We settled on Lou Sun because it was simple. It still doesn't feel like my name but I have no other."

"You don't like the name Loki?"

"Have you read Norse mythology, Steve? The Trickster god. Doomed to wait in a cave tied with the intestines of his children while a snake drips poison in his face until Ragnarok comes. Then he and his monstrous children will destroy the world."

"But that's not true, those are just stories. Thor himself is here after all."

"Maybe. But I'm here because you all don't trust me. You tell me I did something horrible. Why would I want to be Loki when Loki is alone and hated?" The Trickster stood, took his tray and carried it towards the room he shared with Bucky. Steve swallowed hard. Maybe he needed to re-evaluate his impression of the dark prince. And he still didn't know if Loki really had lost his memory or not. 

* * *

It was a bit of a surprise to learn that Loki enjoyed chess. The god had spotted Bruce playing one evening and sauntered over, asking if he might join. Hesitantly the scientist agreed. Since then they had played nearly every night while waiting for dinner. They had started to eat meals together, as suggested by Steve. Giving them an opportunity to interact with both the Trickster and Barnes. Neither were chatty but Loki was a skilled conversationalist, which made up for it. Until their ignorance about pop culture became obvious. 

"You haven't read Harry Potter? Seen Lord of the Rings? Star Wars? Disney? Seriously?" Tony exclaimed. 

"If I have I don't remember doing so", the god said pleasantly. "We rarely spent money on frivolous things."

"Unless they were books", Barnes quipped. 

"I only bought them second-hand. Ten books for a dollar is not bad."

"Especially once they recognised you and realised you brought most of them back to be sold again." The pair smiled at each other. Like always they only interacted this way with each other. Barton glared at them but he did that everytime they spoke about the time they had spent living together in secret. 

"You guys need to be educated. Let's have a Disney marathon. Starting with the older ones and then moving forward. Jarvis, see to it and order a bunch of snacks."

"The rate you are feeding us, I'm going to get fat", Loki said with a smile and gave Tony a cheeky grin.

"You can't get fat", Thor grumbled. "Your magic consumes all excess you consume." That made the Trickster blink. He was a bit uncomfortable around the big blonde and seemed at lost how to interact with his brother. By now Bruce was convinced that the loss of memory was real. He had shown no fear while being close to the scientist and he eyed his brother like one would a mystery.

"How do you know this?"

"Mother always struggled with feeding you enough when we were children. She said your magic was too strong and that you needed to eat more. Otherwise your seidr would consume you."

"Hmm... but am I not here right now? After a year of eaten much less?"

"I don't know anything about magic beyond it causing a big appetite."

"You claim to be my brother..."

"I am!"

"Then why don't you know more about something so obviously fundamental about me?"

The Thunderer opened and closed his mouth, unable to get a word out. An uncomfortable silence descended on the group but Loki seemed unaware of the atmosphere he had created. Instead he stood, headed to the kitchen and returned with a cream covered cake, topped with strawberries. He placed it on the table before going back for dessert plates and spoons.

"I found the recipe online, it's a Swedish summer cake. See it as a token of gratitude." Barnes eyed his boyfriend like he wondered what they were grateful for but was the first one to cut a piece. Everyone watched as he took a bite, when he noticed he glowered.

"What? It's just cake, not fucking firework."

"It wasn't good?" the god of mischief asked with sudden worry.

"Doll, it's great. But they act like you put poison in it or something." The former Hydra asset rubbed Loki's chin with his metal arm. This didn't seem to bother the dark prince. Instead he smiled warmly, nuzzling the hand.

As to prove he wasn't a coward Thor cut himself a piece and put some in his mouth. "This is good brother. It reminds me of the birthday cake you made me a few years ago."

"Which you smashed after one bite..." if the Avengers were shocked at Loki's words it was nothing compared to the god himself. He had clasped a hand over his mouth like he couldn't believe what had jumped out.

"So you are faking!" Barton snarled, slamming his fist to the table. No one else made the accusation. Because the Trickster was panicking and stuttered over his words.

"I... I... what... why did I... I can't remember that happening yet..."

"Doll, you need to calm down. Maybe you are just starting to remember a few things."

"But I don't want to remember! Whoever I was sounds like he was miserable. Alone."

"You have me now, Doll. You are not alone."

"James", exhaling the god of mischief calmed down. "You always know what to say. I love you." Leaning to the side he kissed the brunette, holding his hand. It was almost cute. Until you remembered who they were.


	7. Yellow Carnation

"That's the third time this week I've seen you in that sweater. And it's Wednesday." Lou stopped at Stark's words and looked down on himself. There were no spots on it and it didn't look dirty. He generally didn't sweat unless he was doing something vigorous. The other sweater he owned was currently drying together with some other clothes he had washed.

"What else am I supposed to wear? I don't fancy wearing wet clothes."

"Wait, you only have two sweaters?"

"And a T-shirt, yes."

"What about underwear? Socks?"

"They dry quicker."

"Are you telling me you wash them by hand?"

Lou rolled his eyes. "How else would I clean them?"

"Oh man. This is not okay. We need to take the two of you shopping. Today!"

"We don't have that kind of money! And James hates to go buy anything."

"Who said you will be paying? If he won't go himself you will have to pick something out for him. This is not negotiable."

"Fine. I go talk to him. But don't expect any gratitude." Not surprisingly James got pissed at the ultimatum, he hated people trying to control him. However, he refused to let the raven leave on his own with only an Avenger. Especially since they mistrust him so much. "I suspect it will take longer if you don't get any clothes."

"You can pick. Got better taste than me anyway."

"I get to dress you up?" Lou smirked. "That sounds delightful."

"Keep it sensible, Doll. Otherwise I won't wear it."

"Ah, but I have heard about these things called thongs. I'm sure they would be fun in bed." The brunette laughed and pulled him close to kiss him.

"Crazy bastard", he said. It was mostly an endearment by now, said in jest. As it turned out one more Avenger joined them on their outing. The man known as Steve Rogers had decided to come with them. He always went out of his way to be in James company. Even being cordial with Lou and at least pretend he wasn't suspicious. They filed into a car and drove through the bustling city, parking under a multi-story clothing shop.

"Everything you need in one store", Stark said. "Grab a buggy each and fill them up. We are not leaving until they are full. Capiche?"

"Who needs that many clothes..." his lover muttered.

"Someone who has only one pair of socks and on set of underwear, that's who. Come on, let's go."

By Steve's suggestion they started with exactly that. It was fairly simple and didn't take long. The rest of the day wasn't quite as calm. James didn't care one way or another about his clothes but Lou still took some care to put together different outfits. He sent the brunette to pick out t-shirts and lounge wear pants for both of them. They stopped for a bite at a cafe in the store before moving on to shoes. By the time they were done, he was exhausted. Stark had not been kidding when he said they had to fill the buggies before they were allowed to leave. Once back in the tower they collapsed on the bed.

"That man is a menace", James groaned. "I never want to go buy another thing if he is coming too."

"Agreed", Lou mumbled. He was tired and felt sleep dragging him down.

"You alright, Doll?"

"Sleepy..."

"Then sleep some. I stay with you."

"Mmm. Hug and kiss?" James wrapped his arms around the thin man and kissed him softly. Safe with the man he loved he was soon asleep. 

* * *

A swim test. A freaking swim test. Every single one of them had to take it or the insurance company would pull out. Tony covered all of their medical expenses but if there were any casualties among civilians the insurance was supposed to pay for it. Apparently, it came with demands. Stupid demands. Of course they could swim. Clint could easily remember the time he was forced to swim in full tactical gear. They were not the only one in the water either. Loki was leisurely swimming from one end to another with easy, ground-eating strokes. The eerie thing was how silently he swam. Long stretches under water and going through the surface without any loud splashes.

"This is nothing", Thor said. "I have seen him swim behind enemy lines without raising any alarm. He was not even a fish at the time."

"A fish?" Stark said confused. 

"My brother is a shapeshifter. Have I never told you that?"

"That's news to me Thunder boy." Just then the Trickster stepped out of the pool, water dripping from his black hair. Barnes stepped forward with a towel that he placed behind the pale neck, pulling the god in for a kiss. As he did so, Loki's back was completely exposed. A strange mark sat between his shoulderblades. The god of thunder inhaled sharply, stood and walked over, placing a hand on the white skin. His brother jumped at the touch and gave him an odd look.

"May I help you?"

"No... I thought... but no... it's nothing." Thor walked away, blood drained from his face. Clearly it was not "nothing". Both Nat and Tony noticed as well, all three of them followed him and found him sitting just outside the changing room.

"What happened in there, Thor?" Natasha asked. 

"My brother has been branded", the thunder god said in a quiet voice. "It's an old, barbaric costume that symbolises one thing only."

"Ownership", Stark said. "Like cattle back in the day. Did you recognise the brand?"

"No. But I did recognise one of the symbols. It means titan. Beyond that..."

"What did Loki say at the trial?" Nat inquired. "Did he give any explaination?"

"There were no trial. His guilt were clear. Or so we thought."

No trial? Were they idiots? Trials were not only about establishing guilt. It was about finding out the whole story. Motives. Circumstances. They had just locked the Trickster up?

"Do you mind looking at something for me?" Stark asked the god.

"Not at all." Standing Thor indicated for the billionaire to show the way. They went to the workshop.

"When we got back from the shopping trip the two of them checked out so I decided to put away their clothes", he explained. "That's when I found something odd. They had walked around in the same crappy clothes but inside the closet hang a coat." Tony showed it to them. It was obvious it belonged to Loki. The green and black colours accented with gold. Not armour but still sturdy leather. Thor frowned.

"Loki hasn't used that coat since he was stabbed in the back, nearly killed, during a visit to Alfheim. After he had all his coats remade to include armour pieces at exposed areas. Like his back. Soon after he had a bit of growth spurt and outgrew this one." Taking the coat he showed them the unmistakable cut from a knife, cleaving the leather. "This was made before my brother mastered his dimensional pockets. Those were supposedly emptied when he was sentenced to life in prison."

"Life in prison? Without a trial?" Clint asked, feeling sick. He hated Loki but that was just wrong.

"Yes... it is odd, there is no reason why he would have this coat. I'm sure he had forgotten about it. If he were to leave it would be more likely he chose his armour."

"What if he didn't leave by choice?" Natasha said. "Say someone wanted it to look like he did. With a life sentence it is likely his things would be put away and maybe this coat was overlooked. Forgotten."

"Loki can spell any of his belongings to him when the need arises. Could, at least. We didn't know where the majority of his things were."

"So those who took the coat wasn't familiar with his habits. Loki is not a weakling and he is cunning. They would have to knock him out. Thor, you mentioned a pathway opening and the Loki can walk on them. What if they used this? Making it look like he ran away even though he didn't."

"Maybe whatever they gave him caused the amnesia", Clint said, crossing his arms. More and more it seemed like the Trickster was a victim. Not the aggressor. "If they overdosed him or something of the sort."

"If what you are saying is true it points to the guards. They would have been the only ones with access to my brother."

"Will you beam up and talk with your dad?" Stark asked.

"No... I fear my father would care little about the circumstances. If he were to learn of Loki's whereabouts he would likely try to recapture him and throw him back into his cell. Memory loss or not."

Ah, fuck it. Clint had heard enough. He would still keep an eye on the dark god but perhaps he didn't have to be so hostile.


	8. Geranium

A chill reminder of why the Avengers existed came one morning when the alarm suddenly blared loudly. James startled awake and reached for a weapon he didn't have. Instead his hand fell on Lou's bare shoulder. The raven was burying his face in his pillow, trying to ignore the loud noise.

"Mr. Sun, mr. Barnes", the bodiless voice said. "I would recommend you relocate to the saferoom while the Avengers see to the latest threat." Both of them looked up to the ceiling. 

"Threat?" Lou grumbled in a garbled voice. "What kind of threat?"

"An organisation named AIM has released modified creatures who are currently causing damage and chaos in the streets."

"And we can't stay here because..."

"Some of the creatures can fly and might burst in from the windows."

"Come on, Doll", James said. "Let's move it."

"I'm still sleepy..."

"I know, come on." Lou muttered under his breath but got up and put on a pyjamas. Neither had any clothes on when they slept so buying sleepwear and seemed unnecessary but Stark had insisted. Jarvis guided them to a room without windows but with a bathroom and mini-fridge. There were also a small bed.

"Reminds me of the apartment", the raven said fondly while smiling. "It was simple but I still liked it there."

"As long as I'm with you, Doll, I don't care where I live." Pulling his boyfriend close James kissed him soundly. Lou melted in his arms. Not even caring the former assassin hoisted him up, carried him to the small bed and set about to make love to him. Soon he was thrusting in the generous heat of his lover who had a seriously debauched expression. By the time the Avengers was done with the threat and returned they had finished, cleaned up in the shower, dressed and started on breakfast.

"Next time you two come with us", Stark grumbled. "No fair that you two have sex while we risk our lives."

"You should have equipped your saferoom with some entertainment then", Lou replied in lofty tones. "We got bored."

"You had sex because you got bored?"

"That's why we started having sex in the first place. Any complaints mister Stark? Playboy of the year?"

James hid a smile at the gaping billionaire. The guy couldn't get a word out. Trying to win against Lou when using words was uselessness. None of the others seemed to care what they had been doing. They were dirty and tired, looking like they had been dragged through manure. Even Thor the supposed god was downright filthy. All they wanted was a shower.

"Good job shutting him up", Barton muttered. "He has been making jokes all morning."

"Mind saving some breakfast for the rest of us?" Rogers asked hopeful.

"There really isn't anything to save but I can make more. Any preference?"

"Those crepes you did before was quite good. If you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Lou started mixing the batter as they filed out and went to clean up. Not wanting to make his boyfriend do all the work James got up and started cutting up fruits and veggies for the filling. Promted by the raven he cut up some meat as well. While the thin pancakes cooled he mixed a few different fillings, looking very content and happy. 

"You like doing this."

"I do. It is enjoyable to cook and watching other enjoy what I made is making me happy."

"So that's why you always watch me eat", the brunette chuckled. 

"Well, that and the fact that I never get enough of watching you."

"Crazy bastard."

"Brawny Gump."

The food was done when the Avengers returned but it had been close with their them kissing for a good ten minutes. They eyed the presented food curiously. For some reason their attitude towards Lou had changed some for no apparent reason. Less hostile and less suspicious. A collective moan of tasty satisfaction went up.

"This is so good!" Stark exclaimed.

"I could eat these all day", Banner agreed. "So good."

"Reminds me of Paris", the red-head woman said. "Did you come up with the fillings yourself?"

"Partly. I used Google initially", the pale wonder said smiling. "It is fun to test out new combinations."

"Lou is a great cook", James said, looping an arm around the slim waist. "You would know had you tried some before now."

"Let them be, James. Given their occupation I don't blame them for being careful."

"You used to cook for me when we were teens", Rogers told the former assassin. "It didn't taste particularly good but your heart was in the right place."

"Why would I have cooked for you?"

"I didn't always look like this. I was once very weak and sickly. After my Ma died you took care of me."

"Right..." It sounded like the truth but so did a lot of things. He lacked a frame of reference for all of it. What if they were lying? Trying to use him and Lou. As if hearing his thought the raven placed a hand on top of his, thumb rubbing soothingly. James swallowed. No matter what, he couldn't lose this man.

* * *

The attack by a surviving Hydra cell came suddenly and violently when they were all out for some food. A bomb went off only a street from them and heavy tanks moved out of the sudden gap in the ground. Lou and James stayed back as the Avengers rushed to meet this new threat, trying to make their way back to the tower. Only, more bombs went off. Killing hundreds while forcing the two closer to the open fighting. A shot from one of the tanks took down a building and they were in the midst of the conflict. One man noticed them, smiling hungrily. On the other side, two young children clutched each other. Trapped.

Lou took of running and managed to get the children out of the way just as a heavy piece of cement crashed down. Stark swooped down to bring them to safety.

"Good job, Reindeer", he said from within his suit. There were other civilians trapped and the raven started helping them get away. Both Iron Man and Thor would pick them up, flying them away from battle. James had also helped, using his bionic arm to lift heavy debris. Suddenly the man from before picked up a megaphone and turned it on.

"Soldat!" The word rang and Lou could see the moment his lover froze, terrified. A litany of words started and James staggered, clutching his head while groaning. Their eyes met.

"Get away!" the brunette yelled. "Please..." it was spoken with a chocked voice. "Don't let... me... hurt... you... ngh!"

"James!" As the man fell to his knees the raven rushed forward, flinging his arms around his lover. "James! It's okay. I'm here. I won't go. I won't leave you. James.... I love you... I love you."

"No... I... I... can't... gnnn..."

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He could feel muscles tense. Sense the killing intent flicker on and off. And he didn't let go. Over and over he repeated those three words. "I love you. I love you." After what felt like an eternity he could feel James relax in his arms. For a long moment he was completely lax, unresponsive. Then Lou was hugged back fiercely. Tears stained his shirt but he didn't care. He only cared about James. 

Around them the Avengers was driving back the Hydra soldiers and neutralizing them. It didn't take long before the fighting died down. Only then did Rogers walk over to them.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked. The brunette took a shuddering breathe.

"Your mother's name was Sarah Rogers, she was a nurse. Died of TBE before the war. The last night before I was shipped we went to Stark expo. Howard Stark was showing a flying car."

"Bucky... you remember?" Steve asked while Lou petted the brown hair soothingly.

"I remember all of it. The torture, the brainwashing. The dead! Oh god the dead! I killed them... because they ordered me to. Any time I started to return to myself they would electrocute me, wipe me. And the cryo chamber. Between missions..." James was sobbing heavily, tightening his grip on Lou. "I feared I might kill you... when the Soldier started to emerge. I was so scared. Lou..."

"I knew you wouldn't. James, I'm not going anywhere. I love you. Whatever you might have done or why, I don't care. I just want to stay with you." The kiss was salty and perhaps a bit oozy but it's sincerity made all of it redundant. They were still together. Had not been torn apart. Lou pressed back into the kiss, relief flooding his system.

* * *

"So Loki, whom you all neglected to inform me about, stopped the Winter Soldier Program from kicking in", Fury said while giving them a level glare.

"As far as I could tell he manage to break it completely", Natasha said. "It is unlikely Barnes will be affected again. At least with Loki around."

"Which brings us to the question of why he is in the Tower rather than in a cell on Asgard."

"My brother has lost his memory, Fury", Thor said. "I'm beginning to suspect he did not leave his cell intentionally."

"There is more Nick", Stark said. "We can't confirm it because of the amnesia but we might have evidence Loki was not the true culprit behind the invasion."

"And what kind of evidence are we talking about?"

"He has been branded", Clint said reluctantly. "We saw it. Then there is his eye colour."

"His eye colour? Ah, so what is his real eye colour if they are not blue?"

"My brother has green eyes. Vividly so."

"Romanoff, you haven't interrogated him yet?"

"There is no point, Nick", she said. "As we have already pointed out, Loki doesn't remember. He has amnesia. It is possible his memory will return in time but for now... we can only wait and see. The only way he would pose a threat is if you tried to take him away."

"And why is that?"

"Because Bucky would go ballistic", Steve said. "And after witnessing their bond up close, I can see why."


	9. Pink Larkspur

He turned his brother's coat over in his hands, he remembered that day as if it were yesterday. It was one of the few times someone managed a sneak attack on Loki. On a diplomatic mission to Alfheim the two brothers had been going without an entourage. Thor had been told to listen to the Trickster and follow his lead. In the folly of his youth however he had ignored these instructions. While the dark prince made important diplomatic relations and negotiated trade agreements the Thunderer had managed to insult a very powerful Elf. Loki made an attempt to fix Thor's mistake but since the god of thunder didn't budge or apologised it was in vain. What it did do was exposing the god of mischief as the key to their visit. During an formal informal gathering the hired assassin had managed to get behind Loki, using the crowd to his advantage. Then the killer struck.

The second prince of Asgard survived. Barely. He spent months with the healer. Fighting to survive both the wound and the poison the knife had been coated with. Odin demanded restitution, not for his son but for Asgard's prince. Alfheim agreed readily as a conflict would have ended badly. Thor remember being angry with his father but had soon let it go. Worse was the rumours that Loki himself caused the attack, despite the Thunderer insisting he was at fault. In the end, he let them believe his brother had failed his mission rather than correcting them. His brother was never entrusted another mission.

As his fingers traced the worn fabric they brushed against the pin on the lapel. A simple looking thing in the shape of stylized bird. Wait. The pin. The _pin_! If it was the same one he remembered it was enchanted to record everything happening when Loki was wearing it. That could mean he had proof to convince Odin his brother did not leave Asgard on his own accord. Rushing to his feet he ran to the roof, telling the AI of his leaving, the when and where. Heimdall answered swiftly, they exchanged the briefest of greetings as he flew to the palace and almost galloped to the throne room. Thankfully his father was alone with his mother. Both giving him a startled look.

"Son", Odin said. "I was just starting to think you had forgotten about your mission in favour of your mortals."

"Things has changed, Father", Thor said and showed his parents the coat. "Do you recognise this?"

"That's Loki's", Frigga said. "But... it looks old... like the one he used to wear before..."

"It's the same. It seems he was wearing it before his disappearance. I believe it might give us knowledge about how he manage to leave." Or how he was forced to leave but Thor knew his father.

"Go on."

Taking off the pin the god if Thunder turned the tiny lever hidden on the backside. Loki had long ago shown him how to use it. Unsurprisingly anything from the past had long since been erased, leaving the most recent. They watched the recording, seeing the guards handing over coat, making him drink something and then throwing him through a tear between the realms. It explained a lot. The recording stopped when the Trickster passed through the tear and didn't begin again. Odin was quiet for a long moment.

"You know where he is", he said. "Why have you disobeyed me and not brought him here?"

"Father, Loki has been branded. By whom I can not tell. And during the invasion his eyes were blue. Not green. I believe he was controlled by someone else."

"That doesn't matter. Why have you not obeyed me?"

"Of course it matters! What would you do to him if I brought him here? Throw him in a cell? Kill him? Even though he is likely innocent. He is my brother. I beg of you father, give him a chance."

"Are you not hearing me boy? Why have you disobeyed me?"

"Because it was the right thing to do. Because I don't trust you to show him mercy. Because I don't believe you see him as your son anymore."

"Ah. And if I were to send Einherjie after him instead? What then?"

"Odin, enough", Frigga said sternly. "This is not the time for your tests. I recognise the bottle. They gave him Aconite and Briar rose extract. It meant to be taken with water. Only a few drops to aid with troubled sleep. They made him drink the whole bottle. Thor, is your brother well?"

"He... he is of good health. But... he has lost his memories. He doesn't recognise me or any of the Avengers. Not even his own identity. We didn't know why but... could the drought have caused this?"

"With all likelihood. Yet, if he has suffered no other ill affect from this the chances of him slowly healing his high."

"Bring him here, Thor", Odin insisted.

"No. Father please. Loki is not causing trouble and seems to actually be happy. He has even fallen in love." Thor did not mention that his brother's lover was male. It being a mortal would be bad enough. 

"Bring him back here or he will be banished from Asgard. Forever."

"I will not bring him here against his will, Father. I refuse."

"Then he may never return on the pain of death should he do so."

Sweeping out of the throne room the Thunderer walked to his brother's chambers. Everything they had contained had been removed but the spellwork was still intact. They were empty, not a single piece of furniture. The only place to sit was the padded windowsill. In Asgard, it was one of the most heavily warded places ever. A few minutes later Frigga joined him while handing him a bag.

"His books and some of the artefacts he was fond of. Once his memory returns he might appreciate them", she said.

"Did you know Father would act like this? That he would reject Loki so thoroughly?"

"I suspected. Before, only my pleads saved your brother's life. You did the right thing, refusing."

"Why is he acting like this? I thought he cared?"

"Your father is old, Thor. He has a few more years at best. His weariness has made him short tempered. Aggressive. Short-sighted."

"You defend him still? Even though he would murder his own son?"

"I haven't defended him since your brother fell of the Bifrost... but I failed him long before this. Failed Loki. Here." She handed him a golden apple.

"I thought Idun never gave these to anyone..."

"Long time ago, I saw that a son of mine would fall for a mortal. So I requested one of Idun to keep until the time came. For a while I believed my vision was about you and Jane Foster but it wasn't. It was about Loki. Only give this when you are certain they intend to stay together."

"I promise Mother. And I promise my brother's banishment won't be forever. Once I become king he shall be allowed to return should he wish."

* * *

"James... can we talk? It's important."

"Of course, Doll", Bucky swallowed. Lou had been amazing the last couple of weeks but even his patience had a limit.

"It's about my name... my identity... I know we settled ob Lou Sun because it was simple. However... when they call me "Loki" it... feels right. Like the name belongs to me."

"Alright, I call you Loki from now on."

"That's not... to be Loki means to be... bad... the man who invaded. Who killed and destroyed. Who is a hated god. I don't... James... I don't _want_ to be Loki."

"Doll", the former soldier stood and pulled his boyfriend into tge fiercest of hugs. "You stood by me when they tried to turn me back into a murder machine. You accept me. All of me. Without memories and with memories. If you are Loki, god of mischief. Then that's who I love."

"But..."

"Shh, Doll. No need." Pulling out the necklace he showed the rune. "This is your rune. Fire. You can't have fire without something burning. I love you. That's all I need to know. Just like that's all you need to know about me."

That got him a warm smile. They pressed their lips together. With his memories back Bucky knew there were a few hoops to jump through but he made an oath to himself that one way or another, he would tie the knot with this man.


	10. Red Camellia

Thor had returned with his grave news but for the one it concerned it seemed a minor thing. Tony didn't blame him though. How could you be bothered by something you didn't remember? Learning exactly what had caused the amnesia explained a lot.

"Aconite?" Bruce said and paled. "That's really poisonous. No wonder."

"You know this thing?" The Thunderer asked.

"It's a flower. We usually call it wolfsbane. The root of aconite is a deadly poison for humans. Maybe it doesn't have the same affects on you guys but it sounds like it is pretty dangerous anyway."

"Sooo, we are looking at what, a brain injury?" Tony said. "Mommy in the sky said they use the extract as a sleep drought."

"It is possible. But since he isn't human..."

The guy they were discussing were ignoring them. He was sitting by himself, thinking deeply while tapping his lip with one finger. For once Barnes was nowhere in sight, he and Cap had gone to Brooklyn to see what had happened to the place they grew up. It was a small gesture of trust and a huge warning. Touch a single hair on the Trickster and they were dead.

"Who's Laufey?" the god asked out of the blue. His brother stilled.

"Why do you ask?" he said.

"The name has been on my mind... sort of floating around, telling me it's important. Laufey... Laufeyson... Laufey's son. Is that me?" A pained expression crossed Thor's face.

"Yes, and no. Laufey was the king of the Frost giants and he was your blood father. He abandoned you because of your size. My father found you and took you in. We grew up as brothers, not knowing the truth. Do you... do you remember?"

"Not really. Just... the name Loki feels like it belong to me. Even though I don't want it to."

"You are Loki. And I'm sorry if I have ever made you feel like you would be better off not being who you are. You didn't do what you did willingly. I'm certain of that."

"He got that right, Reindeer games", Tony said while sipping his drink. "Everyone do things they regret and sometimes you wish could shed your name is. Disappear. But that's not how it works. Look at your boyfriend. He has done a lot of bad things because of bad people. He didn't remember but now he does. Because if that, he can move forward."

"Do you hate me for what I did, Stark?"

"Nah. Just don't do it again."

"I will try not to", the sarcasm was dripping and the engineer grinned.

"Hey, ever seen my lab? You are going to love my lab!"

* * *

It had started raining by the time they returned to the Tower. For once he was grateful for Stark's insistence on buying him clothes. He felt miserable. Everything had changed and even though he finally had his memory back his whole family was gone. His parents. His sisters.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked. "You look... gloomy..."

"Hydra took away so much from me, Steve. I hate it. How can I even be a human anymore?"

"You are because you still care. You think people are important."

"Maybe..." The elevator ride was quiet, stepping out on the common floor Bucky noticed it was empty. Meaning Lou... _Loki_ was somewhere else. It put him on edge.

_"Master Loki is with sir in the lab. Shall I request he joins you?"_

"No... it's fine. I just... wanted to know where he was. "

"Speaking of which, is everything alright between the two of you?"

"Don't tell me you still don't trust him?" He glared at his friend.

"I'm just worried, Bucky. He is still the god of mischief. No matter how little he remembers."

"Then maybe you don't know him!" James snapped. "He doesn't want to be Loki because he feels like being Loki is the same as being hated. Being the outsider."

"Bucky..."

"He loves me so much, Steve, that he risked his life to save me from Hydra's brainwashing. Without him, I would have become the Winter Soldier and I didn't want to be him. Loki don't want to be the god everyone hates."

"You are right. I'm sorry. Saying I'm worried... you know him better than any of us. Including Thor I'd say. I will try to do better."

Deflating the former soldier nodded and plopped down in a sofa. "Do Stark really don't have anymore apartments in this building? I'm tired of only having one room to retreat to in order to be alone."

"Your old apartment was much smaller."

"My old apartment was at least an apartment. If I want to do anything but lie on the bed I have to ge here, with all of you milling around. It was. Lou... Loki won't relax out here either. I just want to be able to be on my own. And alone with My boyfriend without ending up in bed or in the bath."

The elevator dinged and aforementioned god stepped out. Face coming alight when he was Bucky on the sofa. "James", he squealed, almost jumping in joining him. Kisses peppered the former soldier's lips.

"Hey Lou. I mean..."

"My love, don't worry about that. I don't mind either way." Loki snuggled up to him, nuzzling his neck. "Come, let's take a bath. You are chilled to the core"

"Crazy bastard."

"Stupid Gump."

* * *

Steve watched his best friend and his former enemy walk away with a smile. The gentle, familiar banter had eased so many worries. In many ways he thought they were cute together. So casually loving each other. Bucky had a point. Neither of them was under any suspicion anymore. Therefore the reason for giving them only one room room was moot. Resolving to talk to Tony later the super soldier went to take a shower and find some dried clothes. He couldn't get sick but that didn't mean he enjoyed being wet and cold.

* * *

Loki consecrated their new living quarters by puking up his lunch. He had felt nauseous daily for a few days now. The strong smell of cleaning agents had pushed him over the edge.

"Is the apartment that bad?" Stark joked.

"Don't be stupid. I'm just having a stomach bug. That's all."

"You are having a stomach flu? You?"

"Why are you questioning that?"

"...ask Thor. I'm not your therapist..."


	11. Day Lily

The temperature had taken a jump up and promised a warm summer. High up in the Tower the air was chilled but it was still pleasant to sit in the sun. Sipping from his glass of lemonade Thor stood looking down at New York when Tony and Bruce entered the common room. Neither paid attention to the god of thunder. 

"I'm telling you, if I didn't know better I'd saying it's morning sickness."

"Didn't he said he has the flu?"

"Yeah right. Loki, the god of mischief, sick with flu with only nausea and vomiting as his symptoms for two weeks. No, it's something else." Hearing his brother's name Thor started to listen more closely. "If he wasn't a guy, I'd say he's pregnant."

The glass splintered in his hand, sending lemonade in all directions. He stared at his closed fist before turning to his mortal friends. "What was that about Loki being pregnant?"

"Yikes... that glass didn't stand a chance. You okay Thor?"

"My brother, you think he is pregnant?"

"Er... men can't get pregnant big guy."

"For most that is true but... Loki has been pregnant before. He is a natural shapeshifter and a sorcerer. It is not unheard of."

"Loki has a kid?!"

"No..." grimacing the Thunderer remembered bitterly the event from all those decades earlier.

"But you said he has been pregnant", Banner said. "Did something happen."

"Aye, my father did. A few decades ago my brother left Asgard, returning some six months later. When he did he was visibly pregnant. Father... Odin was furious. While we knew Loki had a clear preference for men it had been easy to keep a secret. With him pregnant..."

"It became obvious he had been with a guy. On the bottom", Stark filled in. "I don't like where this is going. What did All-Daddy do?"

"He killed my brother's unborn child while he still carried it. The shock of it nearly killed Loki, he couldn't expel the dead body and got really sick. Finally the healers managed to work through his Seidr, taking the dead baby out. I don't think my brother ever forgave Odin for doing that."

"I wouldn't forgive anyone doing that to me. What about you?"

"I was angry at my father for hurting my brother but... I was still young and foolish. I didn't think he had done anything wrong, ending the pregnancy as it was shameful Loki had become pregnant in the first place. Only later did I realise what cruelty Father committed."

"Don't take this the wrong way, big guy, but you are fucking horrible brother. It sounds like Loki had plenty of reason to be angry with you but you just brushed it off."

"I know... but if my brother is pregnant, I want to protect him this time. Yet only time can tell."

"Actually", Bruce said while cleaning his glasses. "We might be able to find out within the day."

* * *

"Why do we need to do a check-up", James grumbled. 

"I heard Loki had been sick for a while. I just want make sure he is okay", Banner said while gesturing for the raven to jump up on the examination table. "Can you describe your symptoms?"

"There isn't much to describe. I've been feeling nauseous to and from, certain smells sets me off. In the morning I tend to throw up."

"No stomach ache? No swelling in the abdomen?"

"Nothing like that."

"Alright, if you could lie down I would like to take a look using the ultrasound. It is perfectly safe. Oh, and if you could expose your stomach it would be great."

Loki shrugged, took of his sweater and open the zipper of his jeans before lying down. A cold, jelly like liquid hit his bare skin before some kind of device was pressed against his stomach. A sort of swishing sound was heard while Banner looked at a screen. Then there were a soft rhythmic thudding. The scientist turned the screen to show him. James mouth fell open.

"Is that... a baby?" he said in a shocked tone.

"Looks like it. From the size I would say around eight weeks." 

Not really listening the raven looked at the grainy picture on the screen. A baby. He was pregnant and somehow that didn't feel nearly as shocking as it probably should. The soft thudding sound was his baby's heartbeat. Beating steadily. 

"James..." he said softly. "I want this baby..." the brunette looked at him. Then a very gentle expression settled on his face. 

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Doll. I have actually intended to ask you..." digging in his pocket James pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

Now it was Loki's mouth that fell open. Then he threw his arms around the other's neck, holding tightly.

"Yes! Yes! I will marry you! James, I love you."

"I love you to, Doll. Let's become a family. All three of us."


	12. Fleur-de-Lis

The familiar ache from running was welcome and grounding. Steve took a water bottle from the fridge while listening with half an ear to his team. Things had calmed down lately and the Avengers were not as needed as before. He took a sip from his water when he heard something that caused him to spittake. Coughing loudly he alerted his friends.

"You okay there, Cap?" Tony asked.

"Did you just say that Loki is pregnant?" the soldier sputtered.

"Confirmed it myself", Bruce said. "Barnes then proposed to him."

"But... but... how?!"

"Newsflash, Cap", Barton quipped. "Gay marriage is legal now."

"I know _that_. I'm talking about Loki being pregnant. How is it even possible?"

"From what Thor told us", the engineer said, "it's magic."

"Not everything can be explained by magic."

"When it comes to Loki, apparently it can."

"And Bucky proposed?"

"Yep. Spoiler alert, Loki said yes."

Steve said something incomprehensible before walking to the elevator. As he had hoped his friend was busy training, slamming his fists at the sandbag. The former soldier had started trying to get back in form again after being mostly just sitting around. Now it made sense. Perfect sense. Bucky looked up and nodded to him.

"Hey Punk. Come to get your ass kicked?"

"Like you would win, Jerk. I heard a congratulation is in order."

"Thanks. Can you imagine, I'm becoming a dad!

"You will be a great dad", Steve couldn't help but smile at the sheer joy on his friend's face. "How's Loki taking it all? It had to be shocking."

"He was surprisingly calm about it and later we managed to figure out why. His memory is slowly returning. Turns out that this isn't his first pregnancy."

"He has a kid?"

"No..." the smile faded from his face. "His so called dad killed the baby before it was born."

"What? That's horrible!"

"Yeah. Loki told me his dad asked to touch the belly and thinking that the ass intended to bless the baby he let him. There had been no obvious anger or threat from the guy. And then he just kills the baby. He was five months pregnant."

"That's..." there were no words. How could a father do such thing? At that time the Trickster had not known he was adopted. Now Bucky's sudden interest in getting fit made even more sense. This time, it was his kid.

"But you know", the brunette said. "If Loki had a kid already, I would do anything to get it back to him and away from that place."

"You would not have been alone."

* * *

The slap slashed the silence. Loki looked at his so called brother. He still lacked most of his memories but they were coming back slowly. Now he remembered that the two had indeed grown up together. Thor rubbed his cheek in confusion, not understanding the outburst.

"You have been the worst!" the raven hissed. "You have excused all the pain others caused me while always believing the worst of me!"

"You remember? That we are brothers?"

"I remember enough. I remember being ridiculed while you did nothing. I remember you ignoring my advice, almost getting me killed. And I remember you telling me it was a good thing my baby was dead!" Loki roared the last sentence. The pregnancy had triggered a plethora of memories and that loss had stood out with clearity. Knowing a life was growing inside him, imagining loosing it, was a nightmare. Recalling a time when that had happened. When someone had killed his child because it was inconvenient for them. His mind reeled.

"Loki... I..."

"Do you know why I waited so long before returning? Because I hoped it would protect my child. That by being so far along meant there was nothing that could be done. Do you know I almost died? That I wanted to die? I wanted that baby, Thor! It's father was a random man in a tavern. And Odin took it from me."

He was pulled into a bear hug. The big oaf crying pathetically. "I'm so so sorry, Loki. I have been the worst brother to you. There is nothing I can do to make it up to you. But I swear that I will lay down my life to protect you and your baby."

"What about James?" Loki grumbled. "He is strong and durable but not Odin durable."

"If it comes to that, I will protect him as well."

"Speaking of Odin, does he knows where I am?"

"No", the Thunderer shook his head. "He demanded I bring you to Asgard but I refused. I don't trust him to care for you. Loki, how much do you remember."

"Honestly, not very much. I have... glimpses. Recollection of a specific event or an emotion. I remember my heritage now. That were Lou Sun came from Laufey Son. But I don't remember when and how I found out or what happened before and after. There is a woman I see a lot yet I don't know who she is."

"May you describe her to me?"

"You look a lot like her, actually. Blue eyes. Blond hair. Very regal and very warm."

"You remember Mother", Thor smiled softly. "The two of you were always very close. She taught you your magic so that you could have something of your own. You turned me into a frog once."

"Only once?" They chuckled. Actually chuckled together.

"I can't change the past, brother. But I can do better now. Odin's approval is no longer what I seek."

"Then what do you seek?"

"To protect your happiness because Norns know you deserve it."


	13. Arbutus

He stared at the metal fingers of his prosthetic. Watching clench and unclench the soft fabric without feeling anything. At times he didn't know what he was touching, there were no sensory input. Loki had started to show, a small bump on his abdomen and suddenly the reality of it hit him hard. Sighing James put away the tiny one-piece. It had been foolish to buy it already. They had many months to go. He was happy. Beyond happy. A baby, his child. Loki's child. All he wanted was to hold his fiance in hid arms and protect him against all pain. The prosthetic jolted in a spasm. It happened sometimes. More lately, ever since Hydra fell he hadn't been able to do maintenance. If he were honest with himself, he worried he might accidentally hurt Loki or the baby with his malfunctioning, metal limb. He had placed both his palms against the slightly expanded skin and only one hand had felt the warmth of his loved one's body.

One bot rolled in on its wheels, picking up discarded items someone had forgotten and putting trash in the can. Bucky felt at once very stupid. Here he was contemplating his faulty arm and the lack of maintenance while living in the home of a technological genius. He got his feet. Headed to the elevator and asked Jarvis to take him to Stark. Less than a minute later he stood outside the billionaire's workshop. For a moment he just looked in awe as transparent screens careened through the room. Tools and projects were strewn about. Rows of metal suits cased in glass. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the glass. It took Stark a minute or two to notice him. Then he waved him in, the door opening on its own.

"Barnes! What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you could fix my arm. It has been giving me trouble."

"I can only fix non-organic things you know", the engineer grinned mischievously. Did none of them ever remember he was in a relationship with the god of mischief? Why would a poor joke be funny? There he sat down and took of his tee.

"Well?"

"Geez... did Loki eat your funny bone or something?"

"No, Hydra did."

"Right... let me take a look at this then." They were quiet while the shorter man worked. Occasionally swearing and muttering to himself. "This is a fucking mess. I can make it run more smoothly but it will break down again sooner or later."

"I was afraid you'd say that..."

"Really? Why?"

"What if it breaks down when I'm holding the baby or trying to protect my family? What if I hurt them?"

Stark watched silently. Head tilted to the side. Eyes searching. "You really love him, huh."

"More than I thought possible. Gender is not even part of the equation. He is looking at me, all of me, and accepts it. Even the things I can't accept about myself."

"And vice versa? You accept him even though he is an alien god?"

"He has not really changed from when we first met, even with his memories returning."

"Yeah, about that. You two were on you own for a year, how come he only now is getting his memory back?"

James shrugged. "You have seen him eat. We were by no means starving but we definitely rationed food, not wanting to take to many risks. Some days he would be extremely hungry and it would always be after he had tried something more complicated with magic. Didn't Thor say something about magic consuming energy?"

"So basically he is getting his memory back because I'm feeding him which is feeding his magic."

"Which is feeding his healing. He eats more than me and Steve combined. Only Thor eats more."

"Not at dinner he doesn't. He eats even less food than Bruce."

"You should see his breakfast and lunch sometime. That buffet you recommended, around the corner? They have a deal with him. He comes in the last fifteen minutes and is allowed to eat all of the remaining food. Free of charge since they would otherwise throw it away."

"Yikes... well if everyone is happy. Have you considered having a new arm made?"

"By whom? It's not like bionic arms is the latest fashion."

"By me, duh! It might take a couple of months to get it perfect but it will be better than this thing. Any requests?"

Bucky thought about the tiny onesie he had bought on a whim. About the warmth of Loki's skin.

"Would it be possible to get sensory input?"

* * *

The last petals fell to the floor. Satisfied Loki went to undress and put on a dressing gown of silk. All lights were lowered to a mere glow while the bathroom was lit with candles. More petals were strewn about in the bathtub. Perfect for a romantic evening. He wasn't stupid and he wasn't blind. James were clearly troubled by something, moping about and looking worried. With all that had happened it was no wonder. Which was the reason the god had decided to do this. They could both use a break and just be together. The last touch was low classical music and the dinner hidden under a spell to keep it fresh.

"Lou?" the brunette called out. "Are you..." he trailed off when he saw the Trickster. Eyes going wide. The gown was never meant to hide anything. Leaning against the door frame Loki stood in a way that both hinted and showed his body.

"Hello James", he purred. "Care to join me?" Swallowing hard the former soldier walked up to him, hands going to the swell of his stomach. The kiss was sweet but nowhere near as hungry as he wanted it. Using magic he undressed his lover and took his hand, gently tugging him towards the bathroom.

"Loki... what... oh..." smirking the raven knew exactly what kind of reaction he got. They stepped into the bath together. It was a very roomy thing, built into the floor and comfortable to sit in. The water was a bit lower than most people would prefer but both Loki and James preferred it that way. For a long while they sat in silence, enjoying the closeness. Another time the god might have been satisfied with that but not this time. He started placing kisses on his fiance's face, deliberately avoiding his lips. Nibbling his chin and jaw, letting his tongue dart out near the ear. Hands and fingers tracing muscles as he moved down to the throat. Tickling his collarbone. He dived the water to kiss the now hardened lenght before resurfacing. James had the hungriest face he had ever seen, eyes clouded with raw lust.

"I want you to fuck me, James. Now!"


	14. Dandelion

Sex with Loki was never boring but this was glorious. First a hearty rump in the bath with the god egging him on, followed by a rare reversal. James standing on his knees and leaning on his arms while his fiance took him. A pause while eating their dinner, tasty food and delicious dessert, before making love in the bed till they were both utterly spent. Panting the former soldier kept kissing the pale skin lovingly. 

"Doll, you are amazing", he said.

"Mmm, I know", the Trickster hummed. "But do go on."

"Bastard", Bucky laughed while holding the raven close. "I really love you so much. And our little bean."

"Then why have you been so worried lately?"

He really shouldn't have been surprised that Loki had seen through him. The guy had always been very perceptive. At least he didn't seem to think the brunette intended to leave or was starting to regret things. Thankfully.

"My arm has been malfunctioning a lot. I'm scared of hurting you or our baby girl."

"Girl? We don't know the gender yet."

"Just a feeling... stupid, I know."

"Hmm... James, my love. You wouldn't be able to hurt me even if you tried. And I know you won't hurt our child. You will try everything before it comes to that."

"Yeah, which is why I decided to talk with Stark. He might be able to make me a new arm."

"What do you think of the name Alex?"

"It's fine... why?"

"Well, it is a gender neutral name and could be the shortened form of both Alexander and Alexandra. Though it doesn't feel quite right."

"We don't need to hurry with a name, Lou. And thank you."

"What for?"

"For being you. Being here, with me."

Loki then smiled and it brightened his whole face. Cuddling close they fell asleep together.

* * *

There were quite some legal hoops to jump through in order to free both Barnes and Loki from their supposed crimes. In the end the Trickster actually freed himself. Sort off. One day he grew strangely still, face going white. Fear visible in his eyes.

"Thanos", he whispered. "The Mad Titan... he... he... wants the Infinity Stones. Can't let him win... no..."

"Loki?" Thor asked worriedly. 

"Thor... the Mad Titan. In the Void. He seeks the Stones. To eradicate half of all life. Everywhere. The Mind Stone. In the sceptre. Space Stone, Tesseract." The god of mischief then started seizing. Barnes was at his side in an instant and Bruce quickly followed suit. They quickly brought him to the infirmary, worried that the seizure would cause a miscarriage. The baby was fine and so was the mom once he calmed down.

"Point break..." Tony said. "Did you get any of that?"

"Aye, and it is grave news. Thanos is a menace with powers far beyond even my father's. If he controlled my brother... then the only reason we won were thanks to Loki's perseverance."

"Can we prove it?"

"If the Mind Stone truly is within his staff, then we know for sure."

It then took the Avengers quite some effort to track the stupid staff down. Taking down the last dregs of Hydra in the process and gaining two new allies. Making the Maximoff twins see reason wasn't the easiest thing to do but again, Loki was the one to resolve the issue. His power of persuasion was remarkable. Then they proved the blue jewel contained the freaking Mind Stone which absolved the Trickster from guilt. Through the documents found in Hydra so was Barnes. Armed with their new freedom they started planning for their wedding in earnest.

"Why can't we have it here?" Loki asked Tony.

"I'm feeling honoured by the honour you want to bestow upon my abode" the billionaire said imitating Thor's Shakespearean language. "But this is not a wedding venue. You guys deserve something better. Have you decided on who will officiate the ceremony?"

"I have sent Thor to ask Mother, she is the goddess of marriage among other things."

"Can she? With that ass for a husband?"

"Why do you assume she will ask him?"

After some persuasion of his own Tony convinced the god to hold the wedding in a hotel. He rented a good sized place and helped with the invitations for them. Figuring they might not know about the technicalities. Then there were some arguing amongst all of them what kind of ceremony it should be. Barnes was happy to let Loki decide and couldn't care less as long as they were married at the end of it. The others were not...

"It has to be a proper ceremony", Steve protested. "Walking to the front, exchange wows and rings, saying "I do" when asked."

"It will be a proper ceremony!" Thor said. "First a feast and then they will say their wows while holding Mjolnir."

"Are you trying to get back at me for Thrym?" Loki asked pleasantly. "When I made you wear a wedding dress, pretending to be Freya while dressing up as your bridesmaid?"

"Wait, what?" Clint said. "When did that happen?"

"A long time ago. It is in your myths if you are interested. He nearly blew our cover constantly and I had to make excuses for hus boorish behaviour. As for the ceremony, I've already decided."

"Yeah? Spill."

"James and I will sign the necessary papers in front of a witness provided by the state. After that we will hold a feast after which Mother will give us her blessings and we will drink from the Cup of Frey. Usually it would be followed by a formal tucking in off the couple but since I'm already pregnant that would be redundant."

"Bucky, are you okay with this?" Steve tried.

"I only care about him becoming my husband", Barnes said. "Anything else is just cherry on top."

* * *

To lessen the risk of discovery Frigga arrived the evening before the ceremony. Thor was the only one still awake, waiting for her. They exchanged a hug and the queen was escorted to an empty room. It was comfortable but not over the top.

"This will do nicely", she said and smiled at her son.

"I though I ought to tell you before the feast. Loki is with child. Barnes' child." Her smile grew bigger and tears of joy glittered in her eys.

"Oh my beautiful boy. This time surely he will find happiness. I never forgiven your father for killing our grandson."

"Grandson? It was a boy?"

"Yes... I had known before he came home that he was pregnant. Like him I believed the boy to be safe."

Once again Thor regretted his inaction in regards to Odin's mistreatment of his youngest son. Maybe things would have turned out differently. 

"Mother, I figured you would like the opportunity to present this to Barnes yourself", he pulled out the golden apple and gave it to her. Loki deserved to get that gift from the one who had arranged it in the first place. 


	15. Red Rose

There was something beautifully simple over Loki's idea for their wedding. They met the government official and in from of her, Thor and Steve they signed the marriage papers. The witnesses then added their own names. With that they were married. Of course the feast was in many ways part of it, but the legal part was done with. Since they didn't have that many friends it became an intimate affair. Some people were... unexpected. Perhaps not completely welcome. Nick Fury, former director of Shield, gave Loki a very displeased look and some woman named Foster seemed out of place. James could care less. He was married to the man he loved, or god, so nothing could mar his happiness. Frigga was the first one to present a wedding gift. A golden apple. The Trickster gasped when his mother gave it to Bucky.

"Should I be worried?"

"I had believed those a myth", the raven said. "Eating it grants a mortal immortality. You would become like me. A god."

"Meaning I would live for as long as you?"

"Yes, but you would also gain durability, strenght and stamina. Maybe even a title."

"Sounds good", he bit into the apple with a crunch and if his husband had seemed awed before it was nothing like his expression when James ate the golden fruit. Barely had he finished it before the raven was peppering him with kisses. Others began approaching with their gifts after that. Stark's gift was the promised new arm. He even helped switching them. The new limb was closer in colour to his skin and far lighter. It was pleasing. Most people gave baby things, which made Loki very happy, figuring they would need it with the pregnant god. 

By the end of the day, they were tired but very, very happy. The feast was concluded when Frigga brought a cup, telling them to each take one sip.

"This is the Cup of Frey", she said. "God of summer, of abundance, healing and fertility. Brother of Freya, goddess of love. Son to Njord, god of sea travel. May you start your journey together in matrimony in abundance, with love and travel the seas of life safely. May your union be fruitful, equal and strong. May your love never fade and your hearts never be separated. Go with my blessing, for you, for your love and for the life even now growing. You are one in a union. You are one in matrimony."

It was fucking perfect.

* * *

Despite being quite bulky Loki managed to dance with his mother. She was smiling beautifully. 

"I'm happy for you", she said. "When Thor told me you had lost your memories..."

"I still have gaps, to be honest", the Trickster admitted. "Many of them I realise I'm missing when told about them. Losing my memories is ironically the best thing to ever happen to me."

"You deserve your happiness."

"Thank you, Mother. I'm glad I regained my memories of you. In truth I have a favour to ask of you."

"Yes?"

"Odin may have banished me but he haven't renounced his claim on me. As long as I'm still his "son" and Asgard's prince he will be able to make demands of me."

"You want him to renounce you... Loki, once Thor is king you can return home."

"But until then I'm at risk. So is James and our baby. We both know Odin has no qualms about killing an infant. If he renounce me, he can no longer justify his unjust actions."

"I understand. It saddens me but I understand."

"Why should it saddens you? Neither you nor Thor need to renounce me just because Odin does."

She looked startled for a moment before laughing. Then she hugged him close. As was possible. He had a big stomach. 

"I could find out the gender", Frigga offered but Loki shook his head.

"I want to find out on my own. The gender is not important." Just then James tapped his shoulder. 

"Mind if I steal your partner, ma'am?"

"Not at all", the queen handed her son to his husband. "Not at all."

* * *

He willingly admitted he was more a tail of Hydra than a head. There was no coming back from this. The Avengers had crushed them utterly. That didn't mean he couldn't get revenge on them. In their midst they had the Asset. No matter his current state of mind the blood on his hands couldn't be washed off. In a long since abandoned base in Siberia the man found what he was looking for. He contemplated waking the slumbering soldiers but decided to take them off life support instead. The tail. Not the head. Nothing would grow from him. No, the thing he was after was different and in many ways far more.

"Mission report December 16th 1991."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ShinGun for the correct date.


	16. Marigold

The tape had come in the mail. It looked like a normal VHS. Except no one used VHS anymore. Turning it over Tony wondered why someone had bothered to send it to him. He couldn't read the words, they were in Cyrillic letters and smudged on top of it. Had it been dangerous it wouldn't have reached him. Curiosity won over caution.

"Jarv? Do we have an old video player in the Tower?"

" _I'm afraid not, sir. But I should be able to scan the content and convert it for you._ "

"You are the best Jarvis." While the AI scanned the tape he tinkered with his new suit. He was trying to make the gauntlet more dexterous. It didn't go quite as he wanted it to. A while later he was notified that the scan was complete. Setting aside his tools he opened the screen to watch.

His mind went blank.

Then searing hot anger flooded every fibre of his being. Grabbing the gauntlet he marched up to the common room.

"BARNES!"

* * *

The enraged engineer had his hand trailed at Bucky while the team tried to make him calm down. Steve wanted to go closer but a warning shot had stopped him. They knew what this was about, Tony had shouted it loud and clear. Looking on the verge of panic the former soldier had backed away and was now standing against the wall. Like a criminal awaiting execution. It was far too accurate. Then Loki stepped in front of his husband, his pregnant belly expanded with the last stage.

"Get out of the way", the billionaire growled.

"No."

"Get out of my freaking way!"

"No!"

"I swear you better get out of my way, right now!"

"Or what? You attack me?"

"I'm seriously thinking about it."

"Then do it. Attack a pregnant person, potentially kill them and their unborn child."

At that, at least, Tony hesitated. It was almost comical, Loki with his huge belly, nearly bursting, was defending Bucky from being killed by a friend.

"You are defending a criminal! A murderer! He killed my mom!"

"He was brainwashed by Hydra", the god kept a level, low voice but the tone was forbidding. "You have never been in a situation where you didn't have any options, Stark."

"Oh yeah? Think again, that's how I became Iron Man in the first place!"

"Then you wasn't without an option! I swear, if you harm my husband I will kill you and damn the consequences."

The threat seemed to jolt Tony enough that his rage cooled down. He stared at the Trickster open mouthed. Loki was serious. If Bucky was hurt, he would kill the engineer even if they had to flee Earth afterwards. Reason returned to his eyes and he finally lowered the gauntlet. Tears started streaming down his face as he sobbed quietly. Surprisingly gently led the god him to a sofa and had him sit down. 

"I though they had died in an accident... then I learn they were fucking murdered."

"You just have to remember it was Hydra who did this, James was nothing but a tool. He couldn't do anything to prevent it."

"Would you really have killed me if I hurt him?"

"Yes. I have had very little happiness in my life and I will not let anyone or anything take it from me. Not now when I finally have it."

"Ah shit... but can't you understand my position?"

"Look around you, Tony. You are surrounded by friends, you have a place to live well beyond comfortable and the means to keep your lifestyle. Yes, your parents are dead. They were killed. By Hydra. But James and I are here because that's what you decided was best. We have nothing but each other. My father wants me dead. My biological father abandoned me, left me to die. Mourn, that's fine. But don't go after the ones who doesn't deserve it."

When their friend nodded tiredly Steve finally relaxed and went to Bucky. The brunette was clearly shaken, legs trembling. He glanced at the solder before looking away. Shame plastered across his face.

"Buck? You okay?"

"I will be... just..." the former soldier slid to the floor, tension leaving him. "I don't remember killing them... so many of my memories are just gone. But man... Howard... he was a friend. That's so messed up..."

"To be honest", Stark cleared his throat. "My dad dying... I'm not really mad about that. He wasnt a very good dad... Mom, she tried but Dad barely cared. Barnes... I'm... sorry. I know you are not to blame. I just lost it."

"I get it. It was your mom. Your parents."

"How did you even find out? That it was Bucky they used?"

"I got a package with a tape. It showed what happened. Steve, did you know? And didn't tell me?"

He hesitated for a second. "I only knew Hydra was behind it. I'm sorry, Tony. I didn't know how to tell you. Then... well, a lot of things happened and..."

"No, I get it. You were trying to protect me. Besides, I saw you after Shield fell. You were rather out of it."

"If you are all finished wallowing in pity", Loki suddenly said in a strained voice. "My water just broke."


	17. Moss

Why did people always run around in panic when someone announced they were in labour? Ignoring the sudden chaos Bruce lead Loki towards the infirmary. He had some experience in delivering babies after all. The others were not aware but he had almost gotten a medical degree alongside his other doctorates. 

"Anything I should know? How will the baby come out?"

"The natural way. I've actually been a woman for the last three days", the Trickster said. 

"What? Really?"

"My female form is not very different from my male form. With my pregnancy the change is even less noticeable. I'm not stupid. The baby needs a way out."

That was true and now that he knew he could see the subtle changes. Before they had reached the elevator Barnes was jogging after them. The brunette gave his... wife? a quick hug. Unlike the other men in the team he was more calm. A bit agitated but not losing his head.

"We have talked through it", he said, noticing the glances. "You okay Doll?"

"Splendid..."

"I guess you knew that he is a she at the moment."

"Of course. It is not the only time Loki has used her female form."

"Of course..." The goddess let out a groan. "The labour will take some time yet. Try to relax."

"Banner... I'm a god... goddess. It will not take me hours, not with my magic."

Suddenly alarmed he was glad that the elevator stopped and they could move her to a bed shortly after. Barnes helped her change into the hospital gown, why did they even have that, and after washing his hands Bruce intended to check her dilation. He never got that far. 

"Oh my gosh! The baby is crowning! I can see the head!"

"I can feel the head!" the goddess cried and let out a scream. "Just be ready!"

"You are doing great Doll", Barnes said. "Just like we talked about yeah?"

"Okay Loki, I need you to push on my count. Breathe in and push! Good. Again. Breath in and push. Rest. Breathe, just breath."

He had to catch the baby with how suddenly the child shot out. It was the fastest labour he had ever seen. No wonder the two had seemed a bit stressed for time. 

"Don't tell me anything, just wrap a blanket and hand me my child", Loki insisted. 

"The afterbirth..."

"Will come out soon. Don't cut the umbilical cord until then."

Bruce did as she wished, drying of the baby quickly, wrapping it in a blanket and handed the babe to its mother. The softest smile graced the goddess' face as she looked down on her child.

"Hey, look at you", she murmured. "So beautiful. So perfect."

"Yeah", Barnes said, voice chocked with emotions. "Flawless. Doll, you... thank you."

"Ari, her name is Ari."

Not making too much noise the scientist saw to the afterbirth and cut the umbilical cord. He didn't question how Loki knew the gender of her child even though she had not looked or been told. Magic answered that question. The new parents was oblivious to his presence so he cleaned up and went to inform the others. Who were still running around like frightened hens. Well, except Natasha who was rarely ruffled.

"Bruce!" Tony yelled. "Where's Loki? Shouldn't you take him to the infirmary?"

"He's already there. Although, he is she at the moment."

"The babe is here, then?" Thor asked. "Aesir mothers tend to have short births. Do I have a nephew? A niece?"

"It's a girl. Named Ari. They didn't look like they would welcome company just yet so I suggest leaving them be."

"That was... quick..." Clint said. "I would have assumed a couple of hours at least."

"My brother is Jotun, their realm is one of eternal ice. A prolonged labour would pose a threat to them. His magic would surely aid as well."

Not really caring Bruce made himself some tea. Loki's smile had been genuine and full of love. Anyone threatening that little family would have to go through Hulk. Of that he was certain.

* * *

It had been decades since he cried of happiness but watching his wife feed their daughter made him do so anyway. They had talked thoroughly about the form of address while Loki was female, making certain both were comfortable. She gave him a besotted smile before returning her gaze to Ari. The goddess intended to remain in this form until the baby could eat more solid food. James had no reason to object. He loved her no matter what. Her gender certainly didn't change anything. 

"Isn't she just perfect?" Loki asked.

"She is", he agreed. Ari had green eyes, the exact same shade as a mother. According to Thor that colour had always been unique to the Trickster. It was fitting their daughter inherited them. For now she was bald as babies tended to be but her tiny eyebrows looked to either black or dark brown. He kind of hoped she would have black hair. Then she would share her mother's colouring.

"She looks like you", the goddess said. "The shape of her face, her nose."

"Maybe, she has your eyes though. Do you think she might turn blue? Like you can do?"

"Hmm... we shall wait and see. Could you fetch both of us some clothes? I will bathe her once she has eaten her fill but..."

"Of course, Doll", he kissed her temple and went to get them something to wear.


	18. Acorn

One of the powers that came with being the All-Father was knowing when a new god had manifested in the pantheon. The knowledge this time came slowly, as if the deity was not aware if their new status themselves. Odin meditated and searched for this new source of power. He found it on Midgard, in a human. Beside the human he also found Loki. A golden apple. How had the Trickster gotten his hands on one? Then he saw something else, a child, a babe in the dark prince's arms. With unmistakable colouring he knew exactly where the baby had come from. Frigga tried to stop him from going. When that failed, she demanded to come with him. Leaving him with no choice but to allow it. Blasted woman. Always so soft.

Even Heimdall tried to advice against making the journey. The gatekeeper knew better than to disobey though. They were deposited on the roof of a tall building. Moments later a few mortals crawled out to meet them. Carrying weapons they eyed the king carefully. One man was dressed in a red suit of armour, covering his whole body.

"I can take a guess who you are and let me tell you, you are on the naughty list mister", he spoke with an oddly distorted voice. "We don't let people who kills babies just walk around." Odin ignored them and made to walk forward when an energy beam hit the floor near his feet. He glared angrily at the mortal.

"Move aside", he growled. 

"Nope. You are not welcome. This is my tower and you the fuck out of here."

"I am the All-Father! I have a right to see the new god of my pantheon."

"But you didn't have the right to hurt Loki", Thor suddenly stood among them, looking grim. "You killed his baby while it was still in his stomach. Nearly killed him as well. You never cared. If he died you wouldn't even feel bothered. The only way I let you near my brother is if you leave Gungnir behind."

Foolish boy. He could summon the spear with more ease than the lad could Mjolnir. Letting go off it Gungnir stood with ease even without leaning against something. Only then did the mortals seem to relax somewhat and Odin, followed by Frigga was let inside. A couple stairs down he found Loki and the new god. Both men stood quickly, the Trickster cradling a babe in his arms, holding it protective. Going so far as to shield the child.

"So, the traitor was here all along. I'm very disappointed in you, Thor."

"I no longer seek your approval. Not a step closer, Father." The god of mischief gave the Thunderer an exasperated look. He knew that the precautions they had taken meant nothing. His precautions was a different story. For now the All-Father eyed the former mortal. Almost the same height as Loki the man had brown hair and dark eyes. His left arm was clad in metal. From shoulder to fingertips. Those eyes held a cold intensity as they watched him. Hardened man then. No matter. Odin made a beckoning gesture with his hand.

"You are the new member of my pantheon I see. Very well, come with me to Asgard. Gods do not belong among mindless beasts."

"Excuse me? Did he just call us mindless?" the metal man said.

"Mindless beasts", a rumpled looking man grumbled. "I show him beast..."

"I refuse", the godling said. "I'm not going anywhere. Especially not with you. Not after what you did to Loki."

"I did what had to be done."

"I have wondered", Loki said softly, "how you justified killing my unborn son. It couldn't have been me being with men. You knew of my inclinations from the beginning, with me being Jotun and a shapeshifter. Then I wondered if it was because I was Jotun and you feared my son would expose the secret. But that doesn't make sense either. Now I realise, you did it because it was me. Because you don't want me to have children."

"Always very intelligent", the old king nodded. The god of mischief had to be clever, that was what made him. Tricksters couldn't be mothers. It was too soft. "Then you will understand the actions I most now take."

"I said I understand your justifications", the dark god growled. "Not that I accept them. You won't lay one hand on my daughter. This is my family and you won't take it from me."

Again so much foolishness. He summoned Gungnir to his hand and gathered his energy. If the godling died alongside his get and Loki so be it. Whatever he meant to do, he was too slow. Before he could unleash the spell the god of mischief released a casting of his own.

"I call upon the Norns to stand judgment", the black-haired god shouted. "I willingly accept their decree as it falls on me just as it falls on my enemies. With my blood I do so plead!" A few drops fell from a pale fist and landed on the floor. Quiet. Then a huge rumble as three shapes formed. Mistlike yet forbidding and dangerous.

"You plead", the chorus mumbled. "For whose life?"

"My daughter's. Odin Borson of Asgard has come with the intention of killing her as he once did my unborn son. For her life I willingly stand trial."

"Very well", the Norns murmured. "All present except the child now stands in our judgement."

This was not how Odin had thought things would go. He had not thought his former son this foolish. Foolish enough to call upon the Norns. They would bring their judgement indiscriminate.

"The mortals", a single voice whispered. "Their lives are short, fate holds no bond to their souls."

"No judgement", two other voices answered. 

"But the rest will be tested", the first voice said again. "Frigga, queen of Asgard."

* * *

Thor was furious and very nervous. Furious at his father, had the old man actually intended to...? Probably. Nervous because his brother had actually called on the goddesses of fate. The weavers of life. Guardians of Yggdrasil. A desperate measure from a desperate man. Now their attention was on his mother and he wanted to scream.

"Queen, mother, enabler, defender", a Norn whispered. 

"War prize, victim, victor", another murmured.

"Defied, defeated, defenceless", the third mumbled. Was Frigga all those things? Queen and mother was accurate, but war prize? Unless...

"You were a war bride", Loki said. "You were forced to marry him..."

"It was Bor's decision", their mother said softly. "After the war with Vanaheim he sought to... calm the conflict. I was chosen. But I've never regretted your existence, Thor. Nor have I ever wanted to be without you Loki. You are my sons! I love you both. I should have protected you better, done more."

"You did what you could, Mother."

"Loki is right, you always took our side over Odin's."

"The mother is forgiven by the children", one Norn said in that hushed voice of theirs. "The queen?"

"No judgement", the other two answered.

"James Buchanan Barnes, soldier, assassin, victim."

"Lover, husband, father."

"Friend, protector, god."

"Loyal. Forever loyal."

"God of loyalty."

"No judgement."

Barnes eyed the apparitions with clear trepidation and confusion. He still stood in front of Loki and his little family. Didn't his brother once said that the Norns judge in order of severity? Those with the lightest crimes came first.

"Thor Odinson", he startled to hear his own name but faced the goddesses anyway.

"Prince, warrior, bully."

"Arrogance, entitlement, oblivious."

"Friend, protector, brother."

Thor swallowed. He knew they were speaking truth. All of those things were still true about him and unfortunately it seemed like being a brother was still low on his list. Bowing his head he waited.

"Son of Odin, do you regret?"

"Aye, greatly."

"What do you regret?"

"Failing to be a brother. To be the brother Loki needed. I bullied him, let him be bullied. I failed to support him when I should have. I... I made him feel like being Loki was undesirable, so much so that he would rather be someone else."

"Your heart is pure, prince of Asgard."

"Judgement."

"You shall not sit on the throne of Asgard. Seek instead the Guardians of the galaxy and join them in their quests. With humility and pride."

The who? Guardians of the galaxy? He had never heard of them but the Norns word were binding.

"Loki, son of none, once son of Laufey and Odin. Cast away by both."

"Victim, victim, victim."

"Crimes not his own, made to suffer. A foil to the golden son."

"I tried to destroy Jotunheim", Loki said. "I attacked Earth. I killed hundreds with my actions."

"Crime not your own."

"Crime not your own."

"God of mischief. God of fire. God of chaos. God of change. God of magic."

The list made Thor blink. He had not been aware his brother had so many titles. Apparently neither had Odin or Frigga. The Trickster himself seemed unsurprised. Meaning he already knew.

"Judgement?"

"No judgement."

"Our blessing given."

"Thank you", Barnes folded husband and daughter in his arms, comforting the dark prince. Being freed by the Norns themselves was enormous. Just then they turned to the last god present.

"Odin Borson", they hissed. "Liar, murderer, warmonger, hypocrite. Manipulator, dishonourable, _cur_ , _nithing_." Even his father blanched from the harsh words. 

"Undeserving. Unworthy. Judgement!"

"Judgement! The goddesses echoed the word over and over. "We strip from you all that you have striped from others. King no more. All-Father no more. God no more."

The old man sagged, suddenly overcome by his years. Fragility settled in his features. All his powers left him, Gungnir clanged when it fell from limp limbs. He stared at the Norns, shocked. Next moment they were gone. A much calmer Loki eyed the fallen king who stared at him.

"Why would you risk their wrath like this?" Odin asked in a strained, harsh vouce.

"Because I was willing to do anything to protect my family." the dark god said. "Unlike you."

"The throne", Thor said. "You need to take it."

"No. At least, not yet. Asgard may have lost her king but not her queen. Mother can wield Gungnir. I will remain here. With people who really cares for me."


	19. Forget-me-not

**Epilogue**

He was heading to Earth for the first time in five years. The mottled crew he worked with was even more disjointed than the Avengers but he enjoyed their company anyway. Currently they were singing to some loud tune. Supposedly they were headed to Midgard for an emergency. However, Thor recognised the signal as his brother's and figured Loki wanted something. He had not told his new team about his connection to the blue planet. Quill was human though. Half human... something along those lines. For him it had been a couple decades he last saw his home.

"Alright everyone, buckle up and put on your mean faces. We are entering Terran atmosphere in ten seconds", Peter said. They kind of ignored him since they were already in their seats.

"I am Groot?"

"How am I supposed to know if there are any nice trees on Terra", Rocket grumbled. "I've never even been there."

"I am Groot!"

"Okay, who taught him that word! Who taught him?"

"Calm down little Rabbit", Thor said. "We are soon on Earth, there should be plenty of trees down there."

"Whatever."

The landing went smoothly, following the signal they landed outside a big complex. Even from afar he recognised his friends as the Avengers watched the spacecraft come closer.

"This doesn't look like an emergency", Rocket said. "What did the message say again?"

"Tall, pale and scary demands Pikachu. Most be brought by the Guardians Stark." Drax read.

"Might as well say hi", Quill muttered. "We need to air this thing out anyway. It stinks."

The first to greet them were Tony of course, he had a very eager expression. After him came Steve. It was the soldier that made the human Guardian become bonkers.

"Wait, what the... is that... no it can't be..."

"What's the matter with you? We have a beefy blonde right here if you need to look at one."

"Shut up, Rocket. He looks just like Captain America from my history books I had when I was a kid."

"That's because he is Captain America", Tony said and introduced himself. "I'm glad you got my message. Tall, pale and scary has been grumpy."

"I am Groot."

"I am Steve Rogers."

A familiar chuckle reached Thor then. He turned and there he was. Loki was coming towards them, in one hand he held a young girl, on his arm he held a baby. Smile big and warm.

"That's not quite what he said but funny nonetheless. Thor, it is good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Loki."

"Gamora. Good to see you escaped Thanos grasp."

"Thor... you know him", the green woman asked.

"Aye. This is my brother. Loki of Asgard and king-in-waiting. How's Mother?"

"She is well if a bit lonely. You should visit her soon."

"Is this Ari?" Sinking down to his knees he took in the girl he had not seen since she was but a babe. With startlingly green eyes and black locks she looked a lot like her mother.

"That's right", Barnes had joined them. He looked healthier and happier. More relaxed. "This is our son, Ridian. You missed his birth with seven months."

"I did not know you were pregnant brother!"

"I tried to contact you but it wasn't possible until we sent out the message and that was two months ago."

Thor felt a bit guilty and gave his brother a gentle hug. Mindful of the baby.

* * *

James watched as the Guardians engaged with the Avengers in trying to show off. He didn't take sides. Leaning on him was Loki. Ridian was fast asleep in his little cot while Ari played in the sandbox. To think they started out as two strangers who had both lost their memories. Sharing a cupboard of an apartment. Growing closer.

"You are thinking loudly again", his love murmured. "What's on your mind?"

"How happy I am that I met you. How lucky I was to pick you up from that alley. Meeting Lou Sun who was the most fascinating person I've met."

"Was?"

"Yeah, turns out Lou Sun is Loki, god of mischief and even more amazing. I love you. I love so so much."

"Mmm, I like hearing you say that. Do go on."

"Bastard."

"Smartass." Ignoring the growing chaos, protected by a shield, they kissed. Short, sweet and perfect.

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endings are hard but I reached a point during which I had no more to tell. So all good. My next story will be titled "Struck by lightning" and will focus on a more... unusual couple. Keep an eye out. 
> 
> The list I used for my chapter names can be found here: http://thelanguageofflowers.com/ if you are interested.


End file.
